Shattered Happiness
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Michonne saves a woman from a trio of Walkers and falls in love w/ her. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Happiness**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_Walking Dead_

Michonne

Lena Austin (OFC)

_Michonne saves a woman from a trio of Walkers and falls in love w/ her. Femslash_

Chapter 1: A Mother's Nightmare

Sweat rolled off Lena Austin's forehead as she sat up, the scream from her dream caught in her throat. With her hands shaking Lena reached for the bottle of Vodka that was sitting on the nightstand and poured most of it into the coffee mug that was sitting next to it.

The feel of the burning liquid helped calm her down enough to lay back down. The bed shifted next to her and a slender arm slid across her moist waist.

"Sounds like you were having the dream again." a soft female voice said with just a hint of an English accent.

"You can say that, Deena sweetie." Lena replied.

The dream that Lena is referring to is when she had to kill her daughters Emily and Stacy when they became Walkers, Lena turned over on her side and faced Deena and smiled, just then Lena's mind flashed back to the day that shttered her life all those months ago.

(Lena's Flashback)

_**Lena was at the mall for a book signing with her seven and eight year old daughters Emily and Stacy.**_

_**"Mommy, Mommy. Can you take us in the toy store?" Emily asked hyperly. Lena smiled and rubbed Emily's head gently. "Well sweetie, I've got to sign these books for all these nice people." **_

_**Emily's eyes fell, then Lena saw a worker in the toy store. "OK, Emily take Stacy inside the toy store and stay close to the worker, 'kay." Lena instructed her daughter. Emily smiled and nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed her little sister's hand and hurried to the store. As Lena signed books and talked to her fand she lost track of Emily and Stacy, Lena thinks that her daughters are safe in the store. She will soon find out just how wrong that assumption is. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Stacy and Emily were playing with some toys in a corner, they didn't see the man swaying in a far corner off to their left, he was dressed in a gray suit. A female worker in the store played with Emily and Stacy while she was on her break, the swaying man slowly pushed off the wall and slowly shambled towards the trio. The woman went back to work as the girls continued playing. Emily looked up and saw the man coming towards her and Stacy, she looked at his eyes and was horrified at what she saw. **_

_**The Walker fell on top of Stacy and sank its teeth into her neck, both Stacy and Emily screamed. When she heard her daughter's screaming she jumped up and ran to her daughter's aid. What she saw when Lena entered the store as a groud gathered watched in horror as Lena's youngest daughter Emily was struggling in vain against the Walker as it mauled her. Lena looked around, she saw a police officer standing nearby, she ran over to the cop and grabbed his gun, then Lena ran up behind the Walker and put a bullet in the back of the Walker's head. **_"Hey, hey you wake up." Michonne whispered, Lena opened her eyes and saw a beautiful dark-skinned woman smiling down at her.

"Wh-who are you?" Lena asked as she sat up and looked around and saw three dead Walkers lying in a heap near her. "I'm Michonne, you were almost a blue plate special for those Walkers." "Thank you, Michonne." Lena said as Michonne pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me." Michonne said, Michonne led Lena to the house where she was staying. Michonne gave Lena some food and water. "Why were you knocked out for so long, Lena?" Michonne inquired.

"I..I wrecked my car and blacked out, I was dreaming about... my two daughters, Emily and Stacy."

"Oh... W-where are they now?" Michonne asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Dead, they were both killed by a Walker, I killed it, b-but then Stacy... sh-she um turned into a Walker and I-I killed her Michonne, I killed my own daughter." Lena sobbed.

"No Lena, you and I both know that's not true. You took down a Walker, plain and simple." Michonne said calmly. Lena's spirit was a shattered mess ever since she lost her children, Michonne knew how she felt and sighed.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Lena. I lost my daughters in this nightmare too." Michonne said as her voice cracked a little, Michonne hadn't really showed any emoition about her daughter's deaths. Now however, Michonne felt deep empathy for Lena. Michonne hugged Lena, who wrapped her arms around Michonne.

For the first time since the deaths of her children Michonne cried for her dead daughters, Lena gently stroked Michonne's hair as she rocked her back and forth.

"It's all right Michonne, let it all out." Lena whispered, Michonne placed her right hand on Lena's right breast and looked up into her eyes. Lena was transfixed by Michonne's stare, she lifted Michonne's face up so that their eyes met. After several tense moments Michonne laughed nervously.

"What?" Lena asked, "Well Lena, you see I uh..." Michonne stammered.

"You've never kissed another woman before, right?" Lena inquired, Michonne nodded slowly and blushed.

"Don't worry about that, just follow my lead." Lena said, Michonne smiled and nods. Lena then leaned into Michonne and was about to kiss her when they heard the roar of a M113's engine, Michonne jumped up with her sword drawn.

"Lena, go and hide, now." "No Michonne." Lena said defiantly.

"Lena, these soldiers after me, I've fought them before-."

"I said no Michonne, I've already lost Emily and Stacy in all of this and I refuse to lose you too. I won't let you throw your life away in a pointless battle with those soldiers."

"Why do you care if I live or die?" Michonne asked angrily. "You saved my life Michonne and with what almost just happened between us I thought that you felt the same, you're all I have left Michonne." Lena said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Lena, what are you saying?" Michonne asked. Lena leaned and gently pressed her lips against Michonne's briefly. "I'm saying that I love you Michonne."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"All right Lena. Come on, let's go out the back." Michonne said as she grabbed Lena's arm and pulled her up, Michonne and Lena slipped out the back just as three soldiers rushed into the house.

"Nobody here. crap!" Monique Rice growled. "Michonne should've been here, we tracked her here as of last month." Ilene Sykes said, her voice full of worry.

Gina Torres, the team's Medic put a hand on Ilene's left shoulder. "Don't worry Ilene, we'll find her." Gina said reassuringly. "Well you all know what'll happen to us if we don't bring Michonne to Ayame, Gina."

Gina, Ilene, and Monique all shuttered when they thought about what their leader 3 star General Ayame Kodoma did to Nancy Mitarashi, the Medic before Gina.

"Has Nancy turned yet?" Gina asked. Monique and Ilene both nod.

Lena and Michonne snuck around to the front of the house where they saw the M113, Michonne's heart dropped, she knew what was coming next. Lena saw the fear in Michonne's eyes.

"What's wrong, Michonne?" Lena asked. Michonne was frozen with fear and in a daze, she closed her eyes and went back to that horrible night when her daughters were ripped away from her.

"Michonne, wake up." Lena whispered to Michonne. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Michonne said as she quickly wiped away a tear. The pair hurried away from the house just as Ilene and the others came back outside.

Michonne and Lena made it to a police sub-station, where they picked up weapons, ammo, and body armor. Though Michonne was doubtful the body armor would protect them adequetly against the Walkers.

Lena picked up an MP5 with a silencer attached to the barrel, she saw a sword and a sheath sitting in a shattered case, Lena grabbed the items and slipped the sheath over her shoulder.

Michonne smiled at Lena, already knowing why she also decided on using a sword. Lena walked over to Michonne and smiled at her warmly. "Michonne, will you train me to be as good with a blade as you are?"

"Of course I will teach you, Lena." Michonne replied, Lena pressed her body against Michonne's and kissed her gently. "Thank you, Michonne." Lena said after she pulled away from Michonne.

Gina, Ilene and Monique return to their base in the small town of Hidden Creek, Ilene parked the M113 before following her teammates inside. "Is Michonne in custody?" Ayame asked, her hazel eyes locking onto Monique. "N-no ma'am, she wasn't in the safe house where we had tracked her to- GYAAH!" Monique moaned as Ayame stabbed her in the heart, Gina gasped befotr she rushed to Monique's aid.

"Hold on, Monique, I've got you. You're going to be fine." Ilene helped Gina get Monique into the infirmary. "Michonne, before I die you will be at my feet begging for your life." Ayame growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ilene, Gina and Monique are in the Infirmary, Gina is fuming about what Ayame had just done to Monique, she stitched up Monique the best she could while Ilene went to talk to Ayame.

"You could have killed Monique, Ayame. Look, I know that you're our leader but that was uncalled for, we need everyone alive." "She didn't follow my orders, Ilene... just like Nancy." Ayame said with a sinister smile.

Hearing the name of her dead teammate, lover, and friend caused Ilene to tear up, then she started shaking.

"Y-you left Nancy out there to die alone, and you brought back that other woman named Deena, why?"

"For my own private entertainment of course." Ayame laughed, just then Gina ran into the room.  
"Ilene, I patched Monique up, she'll be fine by tommorow." Ilene sighed in relief before turning back to Ayame. "You're going to pay for killing Nancy, I'll see to it personally." Ilene growled.

"Are you threatening me, Ilene?" Ayame asked Ilene as she stood up and drew her .45 and pointed it at Ilene.

"I don't take too kindly to threats, Ilene." Ayame said harshly, just then-.

**Click...**

"You know that we don't make idle threats, Ayame." a familiar voice said from behind Ayame, Ilene was taken aback when she saw her beloved Nancy standing behind Ayame with a pistol pressed against the back of Ayame's head. "Where's that woman, Deena?"

"Down in Cell 6, keys are in my back pocket."

All of a sudden-** BAM!** The wall behind Gina exploded and Walkers flooded into the base, Nancy grabbed the keys out of Ayame's pocket and ran downstairs. Gina was swarmed by five Walkers and torn to shreds, she screamed until she was engulfed by the Walkers.

"Gina!" Ilene yelled as she grabbed her M4 and started shooting along with Ilene, Ayame took this opportunity to sprint outside to the M113 and jumped inside, not noticing that the tailgate was down and there were no Walkers inside. However, there was one Walker lying down behind her seat that stood up when Ayame started the vehicle's engine.

The Walker lunged at Ayame and sank its teeth into Ayame's shoulder causing Ayame to hit the gas and run through the base, Ayame grabbed her .45 and shot the Walker in the head before hitting a wall and being ejected from the vehicle.

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, Michonne and Lena are stalking a pair of Walkers that are on their knees eating a woman and a little girl, Lena looked away while Michonne steeled herself against the horrific image happening in front of them, Lena drew her sword and sighed. "Always go for the head." Michonne said.

"Right." Lena said, Michonne grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it near the Walkers. The Walkers abandoned their victims and staggered over close to where Michonne and Lena were hiding.

"Ready?" Michonne asked Lena. "You bet, Michonne." came Lena's reply. Quickly, Michonne and Lena jumped out from behind the trees and decapitated the two Walkers, then even before the headless corpses hit the ground Michonne sprinted over to the bleeding woman and her daughter. The Mother, who was a brunette was holding her daughter's cold hand as she looked up at Michonne.

"D-do it, k-kill us before we t-turn." the woman whispered. Michonne nodded, she raised her blade above her head and took the brunette woman's head off with a single swing, Lena walked over and looked down at the dead girl, who looked to be about ten or eleven, she looked at Michonne, who gave Lena a quick nod of approval. Lena stabbed the dead girl in the forehead with her sword.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Lena whispered.

Michonne searched the Mother's pockets and came up with a set of keys to an F-350 pick-up, then the pair hopped into the truck and drove away into the unkown.

Ayame looked up and found herself surrounded by several Walkers, including Monique, Isabella, Ilene, and Gina. Ayame tried to move, but she realized that her left leg was too badly mangled for her to put a lot of pressure on it. Ayame tripped and fell Gina and Monique turned and shambled over to Ayame and tore their former leader to shreds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lena and Michonne pulled into a gas station, Lena hopped out of the passenger side of the truck and put the nozzle into the gas tank. "Stay out here Lena, I'll search the station." "All right Michonne, be careful in there." Michonne smiled and winked at Lena. With her sword drawn Michonne approached the service station, Lena finished pumping gas when she heard several Walkers coming towards the station.

Michonne entered the station, she looked around and saw a Walker slumpted over the counter. Michonne eased over to the counter and decapitated the Walker. Outside, Lena took out three of the five remainig Walkers in front of the gas station, inside Michonne grabbed some bottled water and some bags of chips before going back outside to find Lena skillfully dispatching the remaing Walkers which really impressed Michonne. Once Lena took down the last Walker she ran over and joined Michonne at the truck.

"Where should we go now, Michonne?" Lena asked. "I heard of a settlement called Crystal Falls in Miami, we should try there." Michonne said.

"Ok Michonne, I trust your judgement." Lena said as she and Michonne climbed into their truck, full of hope for the future.

**The End**


	7. Story Update

**Taijutsudemonslayer here fans, thanks 4 all the reviews on my 1rst Walking Dead story.**

**Fear not, Michonne and Lena will be coming back in a sequel entitled Unbearable Loss, so please be paitient, as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Until next time.**


End file.
